Harry Potter GOTY: Life of a Ninja
by Casey W
Summary: Raised as a ninja in the hidden land of the elemental nations, Harry Potter returns to Britain as Hari Toukou Nara, ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.
1. Chapter 1

"With all due respect, Dumbledore-dono, this is a very... unusual arrangement you are proposing." Hiruzen Sarutobi, third Hokage of Konohagakure – 'the village hidden in the leaves' – told his guest.

It had been a difficult year for Konoha and the immediate future did not look much better. Rumblings of a coming war could be felt throughout the elemental nations. And while Konoha stood proud as one of the five great ninja villages, at the least an equal against their strongest adversaries of Iwagakure and Kumogakure, Hiruzen knew from experience nothing was gained from war. Youthful ninja seeking recognition on the battlefield would find it accompanied by hardship, misery and the loss of their most precious people. These were the thoughts drawing him ever closer to his fated retirement one way or the other.

The strange and cheerful visitor knew nothing of this though. His thoughts remained on the boy of only one year old that he had brought to the hidden leaf. In truth, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was unusually proud of himself for his current scheme. His young temporary ward was fated for great things as well as, sadly, a tragic end. This is what brought him to the elemental nations and these 'ninja', these men and women raised on the principles of duty and self-sacrifice. They would teach young Harry that sacrifices must be made. For the greater good. So when the day came for Harry to realise his destiny, he would walk toward it and embrace it with dignity.

"I understand your unease, Hokage-sama," Dumbledore conceded, using the local customs. "However, there is much to be gained for both our nations with this exchange. For the next ten years, your village will be responsible for Harry's well being and tutelage, ideally in the methods of your 'ninja' though that will be at your discretion. Then once he reaches his eleventh year approximately ten years from now, he will return to his home country to be educated through our methods. In doing so, he will be considered to be on one of your long-term S-rank missions and thus your village will receive payment in goods equalling the payment of such."

There were a great many things the foreigner was not saying. That much was patently obvious. However, hiding things from ninja was not a wise move; a fact that Dumbledore would learn in time. "This seems to benefit you far more than it does the leaf, based solely on what you are _not_ saying, Dumbledore-dono." the Hokage observed.

"Oh, of course there will be a down-payment for your services in raising the lad." Dumbledore agreed, only mildly disappointed that they wouldn't agree immediately. Perhaps he had gotten too used to his peers worshipping the ground he walked upon. Setting the thought aside for another day, he withdrew several books from a bag clearly too small to carry them. "Tomes of knowledge from my personal library", he lied. They were second hand from Flourish and Blotts but these xenophobes weren't likely to double check. "Harry would likely have the best chance of making use of them after his time at our school is complete but your people are of course welcome to their use as well. I translated them into your language myself." With a translation charm that took about four seconds. It was possible there were a few translation errors, and even more of a chance of some words not even having a proper translation, but that wasn't the older of the men's problem.

The third Hokage started leafing through one of the volumes placed on his desk. It seemed legitimate. Though its usefulness would take time to determine. "Upon completion of your mission he will return to the leaf." Sarutobi stated. It was not a request.

"I would rather not force the lad to do so." Dumbledore answered. "However, should he wish to return to this place I will not stop him. He will also have the option of returning for the months of June through August every year, if that is agreeable."

"... It is." Sarutobi reluctantly agreed. They would have the chance to reaffirm the boy's loyalty to Konoha every year. That opportunity would be invaluable if he brought all of the knowledge of these foreigners back with him. "The council and myself shall deliberate on your offer. Accommodations shall be provided for you in the meantime."

"That is... most kind of you." Dumbledore said slowly. "Unfortunately I do have prior commitments and therefore require an answer by the end of the day. I apologise for the inconvenience."

-(-)-

The Konoha council chambers was a simple room in the shape of a semicircle. Along the one flat wall was a wooden podium. Behind which stood the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. On his left and right seated at tables of their own were his advisers Koharu and Homura. Surrounding them around the edge of the room stood the rest of the council behind a low wall matching the shape of the room. On the left side were civilian advisors numbering five – merchants and bankers that held together the village's economy. On the right were the military side of the council; the heads of each significant clan in Konoha. From the ocularly blessed Uchiha to the canine training Inuzuka.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, this does not seem a significant issue." the head of the Uchiha clan argued.

"Hate to say it, but I have to agree." the head of the Inuzuka said. "One kid won't have much of an impact. We either take him or we don't. Either way, we don't really stand to lose anything."

"Oh?" began the head of the white-eyed Hyuuga clan. "And if we were to train the boy only for this 'Dumbledore' to take him to Iwa afterwards?"

"You can't honestly be suggesting a child could destabilise the village based on what he learned by age _eleven_?" the Yamanaka head asked incredulously.

"Whether that is what Hyuuga-san meant or not is irrelevant." Sarutobi interrupted. "We know well where his loyalties lie and they belong to none on the elemental nations. Whatever he wants, he wants it for his own country, this 'Britain'. And whatever that is, it involves the boy somehow."

"Is he significant in some way? What did the sensors say?" asked Homura.

"Of Dumbledore they said his chakra capacity was remarkable for a non-ninja. Jonin level at least. Of the baby... They said the boy had well above average chakra levels for a child his age. However, they also claim that he carries a second distinct chakra signature."

At this the seemingly uninterested Nara clan head suddenly paid full attention. "A jinchuriki?" he asked.

Sarutobi shook his head. "They specifically ruled that out. The signature is human if... corrupted somehow. They couldn't describe it well beyond calling it 'wrong'."

"Were our medics able to determine anything?" Koharu asked.

"We weren't able to get them a look. Dumbledore is being very protective of him until we make a decision. Won't let the boy out of his sight."

There was a brief silence.

"Very well." The Hokage said. "Does anyone have reason to refuse this offer?" As the Uchiha head opened his mouth Sarutobi added "Aside from 'it's a waste of resources'." The Uchiha's mouth closed again.

No one spoke. Thus that issue was solved.

"Very well. Where shall he be placed? Is any clan willing to take him in?" Sarutobi asked the ninja clan heads.

The bloodline limit clans, the Uchiha, Hyuuga and Kurama were obviously out. The boy would be an outcast in those clans for not possessing the special abilities of the clan. If Konoha wanted the boy to return, they needed him to feel welcome. To call the village 'home'.

The Yamanaka, though willing, were also out due to their distinctive features that the boy did not share. That left the Akimichi, the Aburame, the Nara and the Inuzuka.

"We cannot take him. He would learn nothing from us." The head of the bug-using Aburame stated flatly.

Looking at the two other remaining heads who continued to look uncomfortable with the idea of adopting someone into their clan, Shikotsu Nara, head of the Nara clan spoke up. "We'll take him then. We have someone who will take him in." It wouldn't hurt to have someone with decent chakra capacity in the clan for once, he added in his own mind. It wasn't too far-fetched to request the boy donate a few samples to add to the clan's gene pool in return for raising him. "What is his name?"

"Harry Potter." The sandaime answered, struggling with the foreign pronunciation.

"Strange. We'll have to change it."

-(-)-

Ayami Nara was a ninja. As a citizen of a hidden village and member of a prominent clan, that shouldn't come as a surprise. She was a mildly talented chunin in her mid-twenties with tan skin and the untidy dark hair common in her clan secured in a ponytail. As a ninja, she was not particularly special. She had the low chakra capacity that was common for a Nara but was unfortunately not gifted with the near genius level intellect the more prominent members of the clan were famous for. Thus, her career as a ninja was at something of a dead end. Her capabilities were not such that she could be trusted to protect her own genin cell as a jonin so promotion was out of the question. She could join ANBU and become one of the anonymous protectors of the village but...

Ayami wanted children.

As a ninja, life expectancy is greatly shortened but as a somewhat mediocre ninja she wouldn't be expected to carry out the more dangerous and deadly missions. Border patrol and simple escort missions were the norm with occasional simple bandit eradications thrown in to keep things interesting and keep her skills sharp. But even so, she had had enough close calls to know at some point her luck would run out. In a sense, it already had. As an attempt to start a family of her own she had married another chunin she had served on some missions with and got along with well enough. They weren't exactly in love but they both understood with their high-risk occupation, waiting for 'perfect' is ill advised.

They had been married for six months when her husband Akito was killed by a missing nin while on a border patrol mission.

They might not have been in love. But that did not mean Ayami didn't care for Akito deeply. To lose him so suddenly left her in a state of despair and hopelessness. She did not want to remarry for fear of suffering another such loss. Thus, her hope for having children, of leaving a legacy behind, was lost.

This was the situation Shikotsu Nara walked in to, carrying a small boy with messy black hair and vivid green eyes.

-(-)-

Almost nine years passed. In those nine years many things had happened. The old man seeking sanctuary for his mysterious ward returned home. A matter of weeks later, war broke out in the elemental nations. The third great ninja war. It lasted for a long and bloody three years. Ayami had no choice but to do her duty as a ninja of the Leaf and fight to protect her village and young son. Two years into the war she came closer than ever before to the end of her days. While fighting an Iwa nin when she was caught unawares by a wind technique that robbed her of her left leg. She was saved at the last minute but her ninja career was effectively over. It would be two years before she learned what a stroke of luck this was. Only a single year after the end of the third great ninja war, the Leaf was struck with another calamity.

The greatest of the tailed chakra beasts, the nine-tailed Kyuubi no Yoko attacked. Had she not been crippled in the war, she would have been mobilised like every other Leaf nin, and more than likely would have been killed. She was sorely tempted to send that Iwa nin a fruit basket when that realisation struck.

Many ninja were lost that day. Their numbers thinned, the Leaf was once again vulnerable to attack. As such, the age restriction for entrance into the ninja academy was lowered from eight to six in an attempt to rebuild their forces as quickly as possible. Naturally Ayami's young son, raised on tales of his clan's exploits in the war and the new legend of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, enrolled as soon as he was able. Four years of training both at the academy and at home learning his clan's techniques brought him to this day. The day he would become a ninja!

"Hari Toukou-Nara!" the academy teacher called.

A young boy with vivid green eyes, dark hair in an unusual – for those not of the Nara clan at least – pineapple style and wearing circle-framed glasses walked forward and accepted his official Konoha nin headband.

-(-)-

A/N: Are you happy now, brain? I wrote you a chapter for the ninja origin. Can we go back to writing the things _I_ want to write now?

Okay. This is another HPGOTY story. The game elements will be present but less significant. 'Toukou' is the closest translation I could find for 'Potter'. Harry (or Hari) is currently ten years old. The impact of this story in the greater scope of the GOTY series is nil. For those who read the original, Harry used the 'memory lock' feature he unlocked which makes this life separate from his others. He won't remember the events of the standard story. He won't remember the events of this story in other stories. There may be one or two exceptions to these rules. Other than that you might as well think of this as its own thing.

Yes, I know who Hari's team as a genin will be. Yes, I know who his team as a jonin will be. Yes, I know what house he will be in at Hogwarts. Yes, I know whether he will have summons. Yes, I'll be working on both this and the standard version (because this one just won't leave me alone).

I think that covers things people will inevitably ask.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"And you're certain this is the team you want?" Sarutobi asked the cheery new jonin in front of him. "There is certainly potential in the arrangement..."

"The Inuzuka girl for tracking and medical, the Aburame for debilitating the target and the Nara for bringing it down. They have the makings of an excellent hunter nin team."

"True enough." the Hokage agreed. "And the two sedate personalities will be good to curb the Inuzuka's more aggressive tendencies. Are you aware of the Nara's situation, though?"

"His mission starts in one year, correct?"

"Not much time to train him."

"I'll ensure it's enough."

-(-)-

The Nara clan combat philosophy almost since its inception was simple. 'Use what they have to use what you have.' Put plainly, it means to find advantage in every enemy action so that their demise is already half done. It saves time, resources and most importantly of all, effort.

The Nara were not big fans of effort.

Perhaps the philosophy is partially to blame for that. However, there was reason for it as members have a tendency to have a below average chakra capacity at best, forcing them to make use of other resources at their disposal such as their near ubiquitous genius-level intellect. Then again, that particular resource may be another reason for the clan's overall laziness. The gifted can sometimes take that gift for granted, breezing through learning only to balk at the idea of working hard at things they find difficult.

Hari Nara was not so gifted. That isn't to say he was stupid or slow compared to his peers. Far from it. But compared to other members of the Nara clan? Much like his adoptive mother, his brain was as efficient as any regular ninja. But while he may not have been blessed with the Nara's greatest advantage, he was also spared their greatest weakness.

Hari Nara was _motivated_.

He knew his mother Ayami's history. How she was as motivated as he was for exactly the same reason. Living in a clan of geniuses can be depressing when you do as they do but just can't seem to keep up. So Hari, much like his mother, did what they did, then increased it five-fold. Studying longer and harder than they did. Practicing taijutsu and weapon throwing for as long as he could stand. And finally, in an attempt to maximise the one true advantage he had, practicing every ninjutsu and chakra control exercise he knew until he neared exhaustion.

Unsurprisingly, the effort paid off. Hari graduated the academy at the top of his class, earning him the prestigious title (for an academy student) of Rookie of the Year.

It was almost sad that, after all that effort Hari was selected by his would-be jonin sensei because he was 'a Nara', not because he showed any exceptional talent. His work ethic and existing skill set, clan abilities aside, were a welcome bonus, but not a deciding factor.

Shortly after returning to the Nara clan grounds following the final exam, Hari was met by Shikaku Nara, current head of the Nara clan after his uncle Shikotsu was lost in the Third Great Ninja War. Shikaku had proven himself a more than capable leader for the clan despite his greater affliction with the clan's constant apathy. A fair amount of credit for this went to his wife Yoshino and her haranguing him for being lazy.

As was the norm for Shikaku (or his five year old son, Shikamaru), he challenged Hari to a game of shogi. It was a foregone conclusion that Hari would lose, the game mostly an excuse to engage in conversation. Talking to distract your opponent could be seen as part of the game, after all. Talking just to talk would be... ugh, effort.

"So you were named Rookie of the Year." Shikaku observed.

"Yes, Shikaku-sama." Hari answered dutifully, focusing more on the game.

Shikaku sighed. He had been trying to get Hari to drop the 'sama' honorific that was a holdover from when Shikotsu ran things. No such luck. The boy was so serious and... tense all of the time. Would it kill him to relax a little? "I don't think a Nara has achieved that before."

"No, Shikaku-sama." Hari answered again.

"It may be that they didn't want to wear themselves out on basic theory when there will be more important lessons to be learned in the future."

Hari looked up from the board to meet Shikaku's eyes. "The basics are the foundations of all ninja, Shikaku-sama." This was something one of his academy teachers had said and it had stuck with him.

"I know." Shikaku assuaged. "I'm sure Hokage-sama would say something like 'Your will of fire burns brightly' or something", he had in fact said that when Shikaku brought it up, and he also said, "but I'm worried if you keep this pace that it will burn out. That would be... troublesome."

Hari looked up at Shikaku again and was surprised to see not the usual relaxed expression he expected, but concern and genuine compassion. He looked away again. "I appreciate your concern Shikaku-sama. I will be fine."

"But why push yourself so ha-"

"I do not have your gift, Shikaku-sama." Hari said, gesturing to the shogi game where Shikaku had more or less already won. "Your son, five years younger than me can best me in this game almost as handily as you have. I am not gifted with your intellect but you, Yoshino-sama, Mother, you all gave me everything. So perhaps if I push myself hard enough, one day I may prove myself worthy of this clan."

'Prove himself worthy...' Shikaku ran the words through his head over and over. He would have called the boy an idiot were it not among the stupidest things he could say at that moment. "Very well. Hari, I can tell you exactly how you can prove yourself worthy of being a member of this clan." Hari looked at him expectantly. "You can repeat that little speech you gave in front of your mother."

Hari's eyes widened. "But-!"

"But what?" Shikaku asked. "But that would upset her? I'll tell you something. Say the same to Yoshino and you'd get the same reaction. I'm not exactly thrilled after hearing it either. Hari, you aren't blood. That's true. But it doesn't matter. You are _clan_. You are _family_! Are we clear?"

"Yes, Shikaku-sam-"

"AH!" Shikaku interrupted, raising a warning finger.

"... Yes, Shikaku-ojisan."

Shikaku nodded. "Better. Checkmate, by the way." he said, making his final move and ending the game. "And you were wrong about not being gifted. You do have your own gift. And I'm going to teach you something so that you can make the most of it. But promise you'll always follow my rules for using it. You'd put yourself in danger going overboard with it. And... don't tell anyone where you learned it. That would be-"

"Troublesome?" Hari piped up, smirking slightly.

"Yes. That."

-(-)-

"Quiet down and listen for your team assignments." The academy instructor spoke with authority. It would be the last class for the newly graduated and newly promoted genin where they would be assigned to four man cells. Three genin and one jonin sensei. "Team 1 is still operating so we start with Team 2:"

Hari waited patiently for his name to be called. He had no real preference for who would be on his team. If he were honest he would say he probably couldn't put names to faces for most of his classmates.

"Team 4 will be Hana Inuzuka, Hari Toukou-Nara and Keika Aburame. Your jonin sensei is Shisui Uchiha."

"Hey there, runts!" An unfamiliar voice spoke, startling both class and instructor.

A face popped up from one of the classroom windows. Well, not 'up' exactly as the man seemed to have lowered himself from the upper edge of the window somehow. He had short unkempt dark hair surrounded by his Konoha headband and a broad nose. A high collar could be seen just over (or under) the window ledge. "Shisui-san, the jonin sensei are not to arrive until after lunch." The instructor drawled.

His head tilted to the left... or right? No, if he was upside down then it would be left either way because the kids perspective would be reversed normally but then reversed again because he was upside dow- you know what? He tilted his freaking head. Who cares which way it was! "Yeah, that's one way to do things," The now named Shisui said, untilting his head from whichever way it was tilted, "but here's my alternative. Team 4, assemble at training field 11 in five minutes. Got it? Good!" Shisui grinned before disappearing from view, a few leaves inexplicably drifting into the classroom afterwards.

There was a dumbfounded silence for a half a moment before the instructor, very much used to the insanity surrounding high-ranking ninja, continued reading the team assignments. It was at this point that the three would-be members of Team 4 realised the training fields were halfway across the village and that they had to somehow get there within five minutes – or rather four minutes forty seconds – and rushed through the classroom door.

-(-)-

Shisui arrived at training field 11 approximately thirty-six seconds after he set his new team their little introductory challenge. He knew there was no way for them to get here within five minutes but it served to put them off balance and vulnerable for the next part. He hid himself in the trees surrounding the open field and waited to get his first look at his new team.

The first to arrive was Hana Inuzuka with a time of six minutes, twenty seven seconds, though how much credit she was due would be debatable. From what Shisui could guess, she had gotten her canine companions, the Haimaru Triplets, to track his scent. A fair tactic. It meant she wouldn't waste time trying to track down the correct training field. Unfortunately by the looks of things, the three husky-like dogs were more... enthusiastic than she expected. Based on the scuff-marks, she had actually been dragged through the dirt for some of the trip. She was wearing a dark blue zip-up jacket and a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail with bangs framing her face. The red fang tattoos indicating her being an Inuzuka were visible on her cheeks. A tool pouch could be seen on her right hip. Seemingly exhausted and in some amount of pain, she decided to lie down for a bit as she waited for the others.

Next to arrive was Hari Nara... _'Or not.'_ Shisui thought as what he thought was Hari Nara disappeared in a puff of smoke, indicating he was a clone of some sort. The appearance of the real Hari only a few seconds later showed the clone was exactly what Shisui thought it was. _'Now _that's_ interesting. Have to wonder who taught him the Shadow Clone technique... Oh. Shadow. Right. He's a Nara. Of course they know that technique.'_ He had to give the boy credit though. Using them to scout and find the right location faster was smart. His final time was seven minutes, three seconds.

Hari wore his hair in the traditional Nara 'pineapple' style, and wore round-framed glasses. Thanks to his hair being tied back, a jagged scar could be seen on his forehead. _'That unusual second chakra presence.'_ Shisui remembered. _'They never did find a way to remove it but it doesn't seem to be affecting him.'_ The boy wore a black button-up jacket over a white shirt. There was a mechanism on his arm that looked like a launcher for something. A tanto in a plain black sheath was worn on his right hip for a left hand draw and two tool pouches could be seen on his right shoulder and on the outside of his left thigh. His trousers were cut short halfway up the shins clearly showing black shinobi sandals.

And last but not... No, in actual fact she was both last and least. Keika Aburame was the dead last of the academy class, somewhat ostracised for being the 'weird bug girl'. She didn't seem to use any special method to arrive faster. She just showed up, tired and panting, at about the ten minute mark. Which was still not bad for a genin. She was dressed in the stylings of her clan. Sunglasses covered her eyes and a dark purple trenchcoat with a hood tied tightly around her covered pretty much everything else.

"Well that was pretty terrible." Shisui told the three exhausted genin as he blurred into view in front of them. "So care to tell me what went wrong?" he said, with an impatient edge to his voice.

"Dogs... faster than me... pain..." Hana mumbled from the grass.

"I couldn't find the right place fast enough." Hari frowned. He had gotten to the training fields in good time by roof hopping. If he went to the exact right training field on his first try, he would have gotten there in the allotted time.

Of course, there were around _sixty_ training fields, so the actual chances of that were slim.

"Wasn't fast enough." Keika panted.

"And the dead last gets right to the heart of it!" Shisui growled. He really liked playing the bad guy sometimes! "Though I guess it isn't fair calling her that. You two are just as much failures as she is! Tch. When Hokage-sama assigned me as a sensei I had no idea the graduating genin would be so _worthless_!"

Looking (or glaring, to be accurate) at the genin each in turn Shisui could see he had gotten to them. It was time to get things started. With a put-upon sigh, Shisui adopted a more conciliatory tone. "But orders are orders. So I tell you what I'll do. I'll take two of you. That way, maybe I can make half-decent ninja out of those two. Maybe. _Eventually_."

"You can't do that." Hari interrupted. "Each new team is a team of three genin and a jonin sensei."

"Oh, _really_?" Shisui asked sarcastically with a spike of killing intent causing Hari to lose his nerve. "The little failure wants to educate me on Konoha law, then? Let me enlighten you, you arrogant little smartass; we wouldn't be a _team_. You would be my _apprentices_. We'd basically be a free floating unit that would be added to established teams that need extra backup for a mission. Not that you need to know that, Nara. I'm not in the habit of taking on brats who think it's clever to talk back to their superiors!"

He paused just long enough to slowly eye each of the critically, judgingly, before he finally continued. "Well, damn. I guess that does make you three equally worthless, now that I think about it. The insubordinate shitstain, the Inuzuka that can't handle dogs," a quiet groan came from Hana, "and the dead last." Shisui almost winced when he saw Keika start shrinking into herself. He was laying it on too thick, he realised. Time to wrap it up. "Know what? You all suck so much, I can't decide who to take. So you guys do it. I'll be back in ten minutes. When I get back I want you to tell me which one of you goes back to the academy."

His terms laid down, Shisui disappeared again in a swirl of leaves.

Hana sat up.

Hari sighed.

Keika sniffled.

"I'll go back." All three said together before blinking almost simultaneously in shock.

"What? Don't be stupid, needle dick." Hana said to Hari, calling him the name she always had that he never acknowledged in the slightest. "You're Rookie of the Year. It'd make no sense for you to have to go back. He was right. An Inuzuka that can't handle dogs is worthless. I should go back."

"No. I should go back. I barely passed basic ninjutsu and I _failed_ the taijutsu exam. It makes the most sense for me to go back." Keika said quietly.

"Those are pretty good reasons." Hari observed, earning him mean looks from both girls, though only one was visible. "But Shikaku-ojisan said he was worried about me burning out and pushing myself too hard. Maybe an extra year at the academy where I can take it easier would be good for me."

"AW, COME ON!" Shisui's voice sounded out from the trees. A few seconds later he appeared in front of them and sighed. "You pass..." he said with a dismissive gesture.

"...Eh?" Hana asked.

"Man, I had it all planned out! Set you an impossible task, make you feel bad because you couldn't do it, see if I could turn you against each other... It was supposed to be a test of your teamwork but all I ended up doing was make you _want_ to go back to the academy for real!" Shisui lamented.

"So... we pass?" Hari asked.

"Yeah, you pass, we're a team, hurrah. Come on, let's go get lunch so I can apologise for making you all hate yourselves. Oh, and celebrate, I guess. Team 4. Woo."

The three genin of the newly minted Team 4 looked at one another. "Woo." They echoed, weak smiles on their faces, before following their new sensei.

-(-)-

A/N: Good stuff. I liked this chapter. Feel free to rip me apart if I got the timeline wrong or something. I'll more or less ignore those comments since I spent an inordinate amount of time researching it and the whole damn thing is pretty nebulous anyway.

So Hari has a team! And it isn't an InoShikaCho. If you thought it would be, I'm glad I messed with your expectations. As for Shisui, who saw that one coming, huh?

Ummm...

Don't think I have anything else to say. So...

Thanks for reading.


End file.
